Flamme de Givre
by Nebelhime
Summary: Je reprends là une fanfic inachevée et abandonnée sous mon ancien compte. Des années après Poudlard, Harry entretient des relations ambigües avec V. tout en essayant de reconquérir son passé ...


_Disclaimer : Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Avertissement quant à l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ont u cette fanfic déjà publiée, en vérité, je suis le même auteur, quelques temps plus tard. J'avais en effet perdu mon mot de passe, eu de gros problèmes informatiques, mais à présent je suis de retour, et j'ai décidé de ressortir du tiroir cette fanfic que j'aime bien, restée alors inachevée._

_Perso Principal : Herveig Laouenan ;)_

Déclaration de l'auteur : Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles aux personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews pour cette même fanfic, et leur remercie pour leur geste. J'espère que vous êtes contents de la retrouver, j'ai fait quelques modifications, deux tomes de HP sont sortis depuis son écriture, et je me devais de la faire évoluer un peu … Pour l'instant les modifications sont infimes (si les chapitres sont coupés plus courts)

_Voilà, bonne lecture à vous._

**Chapitre 1 : Inspirations.  
**  
Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration douloureusement saccadée. De petites tâches blanches dansaient devant ses yeux, et il se sentit presque partir, à demi conscient, maudissant son corps. Ce qui restait de ses poumons n'était plus en mesure de suivre les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il se leva brusquement, faisant mine d'ignorer les vertiges qui le faisaient vaciller et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il repoussa le rideau pourpre et eut peine à l'ouvrir, sa main crispée sur une poignée rongée par la rouille. Il respira profondément la froideur de ce matin d'hiver. Quelques branches d'un vieil hêtre pendaient à portée de sa main et d'un doigt léger, il recueillit le givre délicatement déposé dessus pour le sentir fondre dans sa main. Il aimait bien l'hiver. Période de pureté dans la décadence et la débauche de ce monde. Un merle chanta, non loin de là, et son chant flûté lui parvint aux oreilles, doux, empli de vie, d'espoir. Soudain, le jeune homme frappa violemment du poing contre le mur, faisant naître un bref silence tout autour de lui. L'oiseau s'envola, indigné d'avoir été coupé dans sa diatribe mais lui, il s'en fichait. Il porta douloureusement une main à son front puis, se résignant, ferma la fenêtre et alla s'habiller.

Ainsi Herveig Laouenan s'éveilla dans cette matinée qui semblait si paisible, songeant à ce qu'il lui fallait encore subir. Il détestait se rabaisser, et offrir ses services à un être égal à lui-même le mettait dans une rage profonde. L'accomplissement de ses désirs ne constituait pas une raison assez forte pour supporter une si précaire existence. A vingt-et-un ans, il s'estimait assez puissant pour oser ne pas respecter les lois drastiques qui avaient été instaurées ces temps-ci, assez puissant pour défier l'autorité de certains mages. Pourtant, on n'entendait plus jamais parler de lui. Il était puissant, indépendant, mais discret. Véritable condition de survie dans ces périodes d'incertitude et de troubles.

Soupirant, Herveig ouvrit un à un les multiples tiroirs de sa cuisine pour n'y trouver rien de véritablement comestible. Décidément, la chance n'allait pas en sa faveur. Il s'assit tout de même à table et rumina ses sombres pensées. Puis en grimaçant, il porta la main à la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front et, remarquant qu'elle était offerte à tous les regards, rabattit une mèche noire dessus. Herveig Laouenan… ça lui avait semblé adapté comme prénom, assez mystérieux. Un peu voyant peut-être mais c'était mieux de porter un prénom original que de se voir affublé du prénom du survivant. Par les temps qui courent, valait mieux ne pas s'appeler Harry Potter. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui dès qu'il était sorti de Poudlard et, changeant de personnalité, il avait également troqué une identité contre une autre.

Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit un hibou grand-duc toqua à la porte, émettant un doux hululement ensommeillé. Harry parcourut le long couloir qui le menait au hall d'entrée d'un pas nonchalant et ouvrit la porte avec une infinie précaution. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais le volatile était seul. Le vieil hibou au plumage gris et au ventre blanc moucheté de noir tenait dans son bec un parchemin que Harry prit, gratifiant l'animal d'une légère caresse sur la tête. Les aigrettes du hibou frémirent puis il déploya ses larges ailes pour ensuite s'envoler dans le ciel grisâtre.

Intrigué au plus haut point, Harry examina attentivement l'enveloppe et grimaça lorsqu'il vit que le sceau lui était inconnu. Ce dernier représentait un crâne humain enveloppé de deux grandes ailes protectrices. La curiosité l'emportant alors sur la prudence, il décacheta l'enveloppe et se saisit de la lettre. L'écriture était énergique, aux longues boucles, aux pointes plus prononcées, assez agréable à lire :

_  
'Cher Monsieur Laouenan,  
Nous voudrions tout d'abord vous adresser nos salutations les plus sincères. Nous avons appris votre existence voilà fort peu de temps, car vous êtes d'une discrétion qui nous a véritablement étonné. Nous voudrions ainsi que vous nous fassiez l'honneur d'accepter l'humble invitation que nous vous faisons. Nous avons créé une assemblé de mages haut placés pour combattre les forces des Ténèbres, ou au mieux les stopper dans leur élan et arrêter la recrudescence de morts partout en Angleterre et parfois au-delà. Elle a finalement pris de l'importance et a remplacé l'ordre du Phénix qui est tombé voici quelques années. Pour cela, nous voudrions vous intégrer dans cette assemblée, constituée des plus illustres sorciers versés dans le bien. Sachez toutefois que, si vous refusez, nous vous considérerons comme un opposant rallié à nos ennemis. Nous vous prions donc d'accepter ce que nous vous proposons. Si c'est le cas, cherchez le hibou qui vous a apporté cette lettre, il doit être perché dans l'arbre le plus proche de votre maison. Il viendra sur cet arbre chaque matin durant un an, vous aurez une année à partir de ce jour pour vous décider, bien que nous vous conseillions de faire vite. Si vous vous y opposez, vous pouvez le signaler mais n'espérez plus de contacts avec nous.  
Veuillez agréer, Mr Laouenan, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
L' ordre de protection de Vie'_

Harry frissonna, puis sourit étrangement. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de les battre, ces forces des Ténèbres mais pendant qu'ils parlaient cachés dans leur petit salon, un certain Voldemort faisait toujours des ravages. Mais se mettre à dos une communauté de mages ne le tentait pas non plus. Le jeune homme tapotait pensivement la table de ses doigts, déchiré. Allait-il retrouver Voldemort, lui annoncer qu'il pourrait infiltrer l'OPV, jouer les espions, aider ce sorcier qu'il détestait plus que tout, ou rejoindre cette association et espionner auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres ? Voldemort ou – et à cette pensée, il grimaça - Dumbledore ? Il était sûr que le vieux sorcier de Griffondor était la source de cet ordre réputé mais il était également certain que Voldemort l'attendait au tournant. Harry ne savait que choisir aussi décida- t'il de se changer les idées et sortit un livre récent mais usé, caché sous les lattes du parquet. Avec son enfance malheureuse à Privet Drive, il avait appris à cacher des biens qui n'auraient pas fait bon effet dans la maison d'un homme neutre, et encore moins de ces personnes qu'on était censés appeler Mangemort.

- La flamme, l'éclair et le flocon, d'Irma Gronherenge, lut- il sur la couverture, songeur.

C'était un livre plutôt basique, au sujet d'une jeune fille qui avait suivi sa scolarité à Poudlard. On avait droit à une histoire futile, si futile qu'on l'oubliait aussitôt, au profit de réflexions beaucoup plus pertinentes sur la vie d'aujourd'hui et celle d'hier, le Survivant, ses relations avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien que le livre lui semblât plutôt désuet, il se plaisait à parcourir quelques paragraphes dans ses heures perdues, à collecter les souvenirs de sa scolarité passée. Il oubliait, rien qu'un instant, les questions actuelles qui l'agitaient. Après quelques pages, le jeune homme se sentit le cœur plus léger et, inspiré, s'empara d'un parchemin et écrivit une lettre qu'il transmit au hibou endormi sur le hêtre gelé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à l'étage. Puis il s'attabla de nouveau et soupira de lassitude. Quand il rouvrit le livre, un merle chanta…

* * *

Harry restait seul, dans sa maison déserte, à attendre. Pas de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Bien qu'il soit trop fier pour oser l'admettre, l'inquiétude le rongeait sournoisement, comme un rat maladif. A cette idée, une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage. Il songeait à Pettigrow… Toujours aux côtés du maître, trop soumis, écrasé. Harry l'avait déjà fait souffrir, de diverses façons, le torturait mentalement, le manipulait, en guise de vengeance. Il aurait tant aimé le voir mourir lentement, sous les regards sans pitié des autres marionnettes encagoulées, mais il en avait été décidé autrement. Il n'était pas Mangemort et n'était pas tenu à rester auprès de Voldemort, il était dans une sorte de sursis qui pesait toujours sur ses épaules et la demi-marque sur son bras chauffa légèrement comme pour le lui rappeler. Le jour où on le lui avait faite, il avait senti sa cicatrice le brûler atrocement, soudain pris de l'horrible impression de sentir sa tête exploser. Il avait étouffé le remord en son sein et fait taire la petite voix dans son esprit, lui susurrant qu'il trahissait ses convictions les plus profondes …

Enfin, une semaine et deux jours après la réception de la lettre, il reçut la réponse d'une chouette effraie épuisée. Le jeune homme voulut la laisser se reposer quelques temps sur place mais Shiva ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'étais mis en devoir de chasser l'intruse de son territoire. A cette pensée, Harry laissa échapper le léger rire dont l'écho retentit longuement dans la maison. Shiva faisait partie des puissants. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une créature à l'intelligence aussi vive que n'importe quel individu du monde sorcier, mais Shiva était de cette race de chauve-souris ténébreuses et grandes, animées d'un esprit remarquablement vif ainsi que de sens hyper développés. Ses grands yeux d'or avaient toujours été les seuls capables de le faire chavirer.  
Remarquant soudain qu'il était resté planté bêtement sur le perron, la lettre à la main, Harry se morigéna et se hâta de regagner ses quartiers. Enfin à l'abri de tous regards, il lut le simple billet qui lui était adressé :

_Très cher Monsieur Laouenan,  
Nous sommes ravis de vous voir accepter notre proposition. Nous vous attendons le 23 Décembre pour une réunion sécurisée, dans le cadre de l'école de Poudlard. Nous vous attendons pour le 21, de façon à ce que vous fassiez connaissance avec vos nouveaux collaborateurs. Vous prendrez le train prévu pour cet effet, dont vous trouverez le billet ci-joint Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Laouenan, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
A la mémoire de Dumbledore. _

Harry déglutit difficilement. L'allusion au professeur Dumbledore lui serra le cœur, faisant ressurgir des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier. L'absence de signature précise l'inquiétait d'autant plus … Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché au mur par une simple punaise. Le 20. Il devait donc partir demain. Sans qu'il en puisse expliquer la raison, une vague de ressentiment l'envahit et il eut soudain une envie de partir tout de même, malgré les risques et les inquiétudes, soudain emballé à l'idée de son départ tout proche. Pour éviter de s'interroger davantage, il monta à l'étage, sortit une valise et entreprit de faire ses bagages. Il décida d'emporter le strict nécessaire, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment difficile, du fait qu'il ne possédait plus grand chose. Le coffre à son nom chez Gringotts était encore bien rempli mais il ne préférait pas user à nouveau du nom d'Harry Potter et il ne l'avait plus ouvert depuis des années. Il prit donc sur lui des vêtements, pour la plupart moldus, habitué à en porter, même sous une robe de Mangemort, comme pour faire un pied de nez à ses origines et aux préjugés, ce qui, si étonnant que ce fût, avait beaucoup amusé Voldemort. Rien que le fait de voir le célèbre Harry Potter à ses côtés lui plaisait.

Le jeune homme se munit également de quelques précieux livres, qu'il gardait la plupart du temps avec lui, une plume, un carnet, sa baguette magique, qui en réalité ne le quittait jamais, placée dans une des poches de ses vêtements, sa vieille cape d'invisibilité, puis il referma sa valise. Les préparatifs terminés, il tourna la tête et contempla le paysage gelé à travers la fenêtre.

La nuit tombait tôt en cette saison, aussi put-il voir les premières étoiles qui s'allumaient et répandaient une douce lueur sur la terre. Les arbres restaient douloureusement prostrés, gelés dans leurs positions absurdes, cadavres vivant au beau milieu de toute cette étendue blanche. La neige restait saine, immaculée et brillante sous les reflets de la lune.

Puis un cri mélodieux parvint à ses oreilles. Souriant tendrement, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et ce fut pour accueillir une forme noire qui se découpa soudainement de la douceur du ciel. Il plongea son regard dans les braises ardentes du regard de la chauve-souris et lui caressa la tête avec tendresse

- Comment vas-tu, ma belle ? Demain, nous embarquerons pour un long voyage, murmura le jeune homme.  
Il fit mine d'ignorer le tressaillement de l'animal et continua sur le même ton :  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à accepter leur demande, tu sais mais au plus profond de moi, j'ai senti que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.  
Etrangement, il sentait comme une vague d'approbation dans le regard de Shiva. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à sa question car elle s'agita sur le lit où elle s'était posée, déploya ses longues ailes membraneuses pour s'envoler et se noyer dans le ciel, avec un dernier cri à l'attention de son maître.

Le jeune homme lui adressa une dernière pensée avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir, presque aussitôt. Ce qui était agréable, quand vous avez la confiance de Voldemort, c'est que vous n'avez plus de cauchemars douloureux chaque nuit.


End file.
